


Klance Smut Drabbles

by faux_limerence (lipsticki)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Drabble, Klance smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/faux_limerence
Summary: Self-indulgent little smut drabble...





	Klance Smut Drabbles

"You're beautiful." 

"God, you're amazing,"

"Ahh~" 

Keith moaned as Lance trailed kisses down his neck, cupping his cheek as he did so. Keith arched his neck into the bed, moaning softly. 

"You don't think the others can hear us, do you?" Keith asked nervously, his hand on Lance's clothed back. 

Lance, who was on top of Keith, traced a finger down Keith's jawline seductively. "At this point, I honestly don't give a fuck." 

Keith let out a small whimper as Lance kissed him, softly, gently. Keith pulled Lance closer by his collar, deepening their kiss. 

"God, you're so fucking hot." Lance murmured into Keith's mouth, breaking the kiss to tug off Keith's shirt. 

"Mmh- so pretty~" Keith pulled the younger boy's shirt up over his head and threw it off the bed, going in for a kiss again. This one was more passionate, with Lance's hands tangling in Keith's dark hair, their hot breath mingling in the air. 

Lance moved his lips down to Keith's chest, kissing the skin a few inches from his nipple. He trailed little bites to Keith's nipple, teasing it with his tongue. 

"Ahh~ Lance!" Keith moaned, gripping the bedsheets as Lance pinched one nipple and continued teasing the other with his mouth. 

"Lance... god..." Keith was already a moaning mess beneath Lance, his face flushed and breathing heavy. 

"What do you want, pretty boy?" Lance breathed, catching Keith's chin between his fingers and looking him in the eye with a knowing smirk. 

"I'm not- not gonna beg," Keith mumbled, turning his face so Lance's fingers slipped off. 

Lance smiled dangerously at Keith. "We'll see about that." 

Lance moved his knee in between Keith's thighs, rubbing it slowly against the bulge in his jeans. 

"Still in denial, pretty boy?" Lance's warm breath on his neck making Keith shudder with pleasure. 

Keith bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from crying out or moaning from pleasure. "Not gonna beg," he whimpered, pressing the side of his face to the bed and shutting his eyes. 

Lance brought his knee back and quickly removed Keith's jeans, leaving the red paladin in his boxers. He dragged his finger horizontally across the skin just above Keith's boxers, leaning down to kiss him right under his belly button. 

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, clutching the bedsheets even harder as Lance pulled down Keith's boxers to free his erection. 

Lance grabbed Keith's legs and pushed them open, bringing his soft lips down to close around the head of Keith's dick. He sucked for a second, then pulled his lips off with a pop. He let his tongue flick against Keith's slit, teasing him. A low moan vibrated from Keith's mouth. 

Lance brought his hand up and ran a single finger down Keith's slit, the head slick from precum. He put his head down and licked a stripe up Keith's cock. 

"Ready to beg now, pretty boy?" Lance asked seductively, smirking at Keith who was losing himself from sheer pleasure. Keith whined in response, gritting his teeth. 

"All right, then." Lance brought his lips to Keith's inner thigh, sucking on it while rubbing his thumb on Keith's slit. 

"God - Lance, please. Please!" Keith begged, finally breaking. "Please," he moaned softly. 

Keith's soft tone caused Lance to melt and go weak. "Okay, babe. Flip over," 

Keith moved so he was on his knees, elbows on the bed, ass in the air. 

Lance brought his fingers to Keith's mouth. "Suck," he commanded, and Keith gladly obliged. He swirled his tongue around Lance's fingers, coating them in slick saliva. 

Lance took his fingers away from Keith's mouth, bringing them to his ass. He carefully pushed one into his hole, letting Keith adjust as needed. 

"God, you're tight," Lance muttered, letting Keith adjust before he pushed a second finger in. Keith moaned and arched his back into Lance's fingers. 

After a minute, Lance asked, "Ready for three?" 

Keith nodded vigorously, moaning as Lance pushed his third finger in, successfully stretching Keith out. 

The Cuban boy pulled his fingers out and threw off his own jeans and boxers, slowly pushing his cock into Keith's hole. Keith mewled as he did so, making the the most amazing sounds as Lance's dick went into him. 

Lance let Keith adjust to his size before falling into a slow rhythm, skin slapping against skin as Keith moaned breathily, "Faster... faster, please!" 

Lance sped up accordingly, gripping Keith's thighs, moaning, "Ahh, Keith, so fucking good-" 

Lance felt a ball of heat tightening in his stomach as Keith moaned, "Lance, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come!" 

White liquid spattered from his dick, and seconds later Lance came too, inside of Keith. He pulled his dick out and collapsed onto the bed next to Keith. He nuzzled Keith's neck and smiled. 

"You're so good, babe," Lance murmured into his neck. 

Keith snorted. "Not too shabby yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... first time posting smut. I’d love to hear what you think in the comments below! 
> 
> By the way, my tumblr is @galacticsuns3t, so go check it out!


End file.
